


The Ritual

by Guided_by_Demons



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Licking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Janna has been planning a special summoning for ages, and Star is a key part in it, but unfortunately it seems janna's tricks found a way to finally blow back on her.
Relationships: Janna Ordonia/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/ Tom Lucitor/ Janna Ordania, Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 14





	The Ritual

  
"You ready for tonight star?", Janna whispered to the girl sitting next to her, scrawling on the paper on her desk instead of actually working on it or writing an essay. Her college math classes were rather dull, especially when she was barely surrounded by any of her friends in echo creek outside of Star. Honestly she was sure star wouldn't go because of her princess stuff and becoming queen soon and all that, but lucky for her star wanted to do college first. If only for the reason of getting one last earth experience before being stuck on mewni for most of her adulthood.  
  
Saving janna from utter boredom away from the pretty blonde, which star was mutually happy about.Janna had been her first female friend since arriving to earth, they were both chaotic, didn't care for the rules, and liked getting into trouble. It's how they've been for years and honestly both were glad to still have it even now that they're older and a lot had changed.  
  
Their bodies, their minds, their interests.  
  
Janna didn't have many friends to begin with, but somehow star stuck around and she honestly had to admire that.  
  
Her partner in crime.  
  
Star looked up from her doodles of spiders and butterflies to smile at janna and giggle, "Oh yeah, been excited for weeks, you got all the goods right? ". Janna nodded and opened up her schoolbag slightly, revealing the dark candles, roses, and other black magic elements she hid in there. She typically did this a lot, how she never got caught with all this junk in her bag was beyond her, but then again with star by her side, they never could confiscate her stuff for long.  
  
She let out a small squeal, delighted.  
  
"Didn't tell marco right?", janna asked, just to make sure everything had been in order, as far as star's roommate knew, janna was coming over for a horror movie night and it was best left that way. Marco didn't exactly love star and janna hanging out together and frankly he was such a drag that janna didn't need him ruining the fun. Besides, there was no one better to work on this then star, if anything went wrong during these sessions she had a magic princess to help take any evil demons down.  
  
"Duh, of course not, but he won't be home anyway, he's gonna be babysitting meteora and mariposa on mewni with eclipsa, they'll be fine as long as meteora doesn't bite him to death. So we got all the room we want to start summoning spooky ghosts and stuff, as long as we don't make a big ole mess before marco comes home, he'd freak.". Janna could attest to that, closing up her bag, "Been practicing and reciting the ritual for months, we got this star, i think this is going to be our best one yet!".  
  
"Sweeettt~", the blonde giggled, turning back to her paper as people around them shushed them.  
  
Summoning demons or spirits was her and janna's favorite hobby together, they seemed to just have way more fun then most kids their age when messing with weird magic junk. Not to mention the fun it was to take out ghosts and demons and see them for themselves. Star frankly was more then familiar with fighting magical monsters and things most humans could only dream of seeing but she had to admit she liked seeing janna do them with her, she was just so...intense about this kinda stuff.  
  
Plus her magic was fun anyway.  
  
Human summoning magic, no wand required.  
  
The only drawback was star was slightly reminded of her demon ex-boyfriend, tom lucitor, when dealing with janna's demonic rituals. Star still was having an painfully awkward friendship with him after their last breakup and any time he was mentioned she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Janna probably only made it work because she wasn't a demon and how she saw the underworld was a lot different then how star saw it, avoiding all the awkwardness of star trying to be friends with her ex.  
  
But tonight would be special in particular, at least for janna, she'd been hyping this ritual up for months and told star this time around she'd have an amazing time. Star honestly hadn't stopped thinking about it for awhile, the mystery intrigued her despite how much marco warned her about janna and her behavior. Janna was a friend but sometimes she was unpredictable, and how she handled her friendships was not always the same as how most people handled friends.  
  
But star wasn't scared, and she trusted janna, even if she was tricky and scary as heck. Janna was the one who knew everything and anything about this kinda stuff, if star did it alone she'd probably get herself into a world of trouble, besides, she didn't have the patience to do it, janna did. Janna took every measure and honestly knowing her she always had some tricks up her sleeve to make sure things went exactly as she wanted them to go.  
  
Honestly this had been the most excited janna had been for one of these in awhile, she must've clearly had something planned she couldn't wait for with this one since she did nothing but smile to herself all month. Star herself had been left out of the dark on the subject matter unfortunately, but janna said it was because it was going to be a surprise. Guess whatever she found was too good to ruin for Star, but she learned to deal with it, as long as janna was excited for it and they had fun it'd be fun, and besides...maybe the monster was just super cool that star had to see it for herself.  
  
Star honestly could use more fun then ever with all the other things going on in her life and these little events with janna were just what she needed, a little surprise was just the thing it make it all the more exciting for her.  
  
Janna seemed to spent the rest of her time in class working out the details of tonight's ritual, and star could only glace slightly at her scrawls as she kept working. Whatever Janna was writing, it seemed important for tonight, and she let out a sigh as she spent the rest of the day left in the dark.  
  
Patience, she'd find out soon enough anyway.  
  
And janna smirked at the blonde as she continued scribbling.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Alright Star, I'm off, don't burn down the house ok? Or well, don't let janna burn down the house...", Marco said as he took a step inside the portal, "When I get back i expect the place to be in one piece ok? Also don't let janna go anywhere near my room, or my parent's room, or the bathroom, or the kitchen, actually just don't let her go anywhere you can't see her ok? I really have had enough of her pranks, and finding stuff around the house no one wants to see...".  
  
"Aw marco, you know janna, she's just being funny and messing with ya!", star said playfully to cheer up her roommate, though marco didn't seem to buy into her words all too much.   
  
He rolled his eyes in fact, shaking his head, "Yeah, well, they're not that funny to me, especially since i'm the target of most of them....i'd like to see her actually target anyone else and have that make anyone actually happy for once....". But he didn't have time to worry about janna's nonsense, and he didn't want to be here for when the girl arrived anyway, "Look, i'll be back in a few hours or so....maybe longer...depends on meteora and she's not the best with me...just.....be careful!".  
  
"Got it, now go have funnnn!", Star called from across the hall, currently placing snacks on her bed, flashlights, and a number of other things they might need tonight. She heard the portal close and sighed in relief, finally, time to get this party started. She quickly heard a tapping on her balcony window and there janna was, smirking and with a backpack that was full of everything for their summoning ritual, eagerly heading inside the girl's room.  
  
Right on time.  
  
"Diaz gone?".  
  
"You bet, he just left".  
  
"Sweet".  
  
She instantly dumped everyone out of her bag and onto the floor, her book, the candles, some roses, a few ingredients, and a bunch of other things star wasn't sure to make of. Janna also had her phone on handy of course, as she liked to take pictures of her findings to keep in her collection. She sometimes also took video, if the monsters actually showed up on video of course. Janna was overally handy when it came to this stuff, and star had to admire her for that.  
  
She knew her stuff.  
  
She quickly handed Star a jar of ashes, "Sprinkle this around, star in a circle, i'll start working on the candles.". The girl sunk her hand into a bag of chips as star got to work, sprinkling the dust all over her floor, she was used to messes like this... it was why magic existed in the first place, to clean it up...most of the time. She was sure one time they burned the carpet of the living room from one of these summonings and marco could smell it no matter how many charms they placed on the spot.  
  
Marco just had his fair reasons to worry about the girls, even if they weren't trying to summon demons of all things.  
  
"I'm guessing this summon is gonna be a cool one?".  
  
"Oh, just you wait, It was so hard to plan because I had to time it perfectly....lotta hassle, I'm lucky we got everything to work out how we did, could've totally ruined it easily if I wasn't careful or something went screwy.", she shoved more food into her mouth as star finished up, "I'm glad you're doing this junk with me, I couldn't do this without an assistant anyway, it'll make things WAY easier for me from this point on. Just follow my directions carefully and we're good.".  
  
"Is this one gonna be better then hungry larry?"  
  
"Oh, even BETTER then hungry larry, promise."  
  
Janna started placing the candles around, before shoving the roses and petals into star's arms, "Star spreading those around, keep one flower for yourself though....we're going to need it". Star did so as janna lit the candles dimming the light in the room as she turned the light switch off, "Good, good.....it's going well...". Then she quickly headed over to the balcony, looking out the window for a bit as star dropped the last petals in her hands. "Ok, we better hurry up, timing is everything, star....I had a blindfold in my bag, you need to put it on....", Star quickly took a look, at the item strewn around, grabbing a black blindfold and placing it over her eyes.  
  
She could hear janna grab some more items before pressing something to the girl's lips, "Now, open your mouth...".  
  
Star listened and Janna placed a fruit in her mouth, "Eat it....i'm gonna spray you with something real quick...".  
  
"Ooo, it smells good....".  
  
Star snickered as she swallowed the berry, janna spritzing her all over with some liquid, "Oooo, are we doing another possession again? Cause one time I was possessed by a soul down in the underworld, that kind thing is SUPER creepy.". Considering the last time star was possessed she went haywire, janna blinding her and giving her items that may keep her from causing havoc or escaping made a whole lot of sense. Marco would not be pleased to come home to see star on the walls after all.   
  
"Not exactly, but you're getting there....just keep still, in fact sit down.....".  
  
Star Felt janna bound star's hands behind her back with something as she started to read from her demon book, placing the spare flower in star's mouth, though her words sounded like nothing but garble as per usual. Though it sounded as if she had been practicing this spell frequently considering how perfectly she seemed to pronounce the nonsense words. She wasn't sure what to expect, anything could happen with janna after all, she could summon the tiniest imp from the most horrifying beast.  
  
Star couldn't see but she could tell there was a surrounding red light from the ashes she left, janna chanting louder around her, and she had the feeling the girl's eyes were glowing.  
  
Finally, they were getting to the main event.  
  
The demon janna was most excited to see, the one she was waiting to see for so long, something that would be better then anything they ever did so far.  
  
Star braced for impact, of something to enter her body and posses her.  
  
And in a flash, the candles turned red, red flames licking against a rather large dome around star, a semi-invisible one. Janna grinned ear to ear, "hey star, it worked!!!", the blond smiling as well, trying to talk with the flower in her mouth but it just dropping out instead. "It did? I don't feel any different, wait....is there someone here with me?". Janna snorted, "Oh yeah, give him a minute....I think he's still processing what just happened.". Janna smirked as she looked through the dome at the new figure inside of the the large space, star couldn't see him but janna and star knew this demon all too well.  
  
His horns.  
  
His tail.  
  
His three eyes.  
  
His...purple skin.  
  
The demon was processing what had happened alright, looking around frantically before he noticed janna herself.  
  
"...Star?...Wait...JANNA?!", the young demon was shocked and freaking out, trying to figure out what was going on around him, and he particularly seemed nervous at the sight of star herself in her current state considering she was blindfolded and tied up. His first instinct seemed to want to get star out of this as quickly as possible but he didn't even get a real chance to because it became very clear to the demon that something about this was....off.  
  
And Star's face quickly dropped, she knew that voice better then anyone, it had been in her thoughts for months, years.  
  
Her ex boyfriend, janna summonded her ex boyfriend.  
  
"Wait janna....did you....did you summon....?", star didn't exactly seem too happy about this surprise, especially considering she was a little tied up right now and unable to see what was going on.  
  
"Yo Tom.".  
  
She said it so causally, as if there was nothing wrong about any of this whatsoever.  
  
"Janna....what....why.....what's going on?!", Tom sounded more then angry right now, in fact he sounded furious, though Janna could care utter less about it. She smiled to herself as Tom properly noticed the dome around him and star, touching it and realizing they were in a magical imprisonment of some kind....before taking a good look around the summoning area and looking to Janna with disgust. "Oh you....you didn't...and tonight is....wait, it's really not-?", but Janna kept on smiling and his gut wrenched.  
  
" _ **The Red Moon of Lust?**_ Oh c'mon, this is all too convenient to be a coincidence don't ya think? and before you ask, Star's already eaten the fruit...I knew she'd need it", Tom looked down at star and back to janna before attempting to portal out, and failing, Star still unable to see or use her arms as she curiously asked to no one in particular due to not seeing anyone. "Hold up...what's going on now? Janna why is tom here?", Tom turned beat red as Janna got her phone out, "Well, y'know how demons have like...brief periods where they're in heat? Well tonight is actually special because it enhances a demon greatly for one night only to mate with their significant other and usually produce strong babies if not for pure pleurae, it only happens every five years and now i finally get to see it for myself in action, and get great footage of it!.".  
  
"Wait....what?", star's heart dropped.  
  
"Janna summoned me here and set a barrier around us so she could watch us....mate....she knew what she was doing....she set you up as my offer to mate with and...ugh...the fruit. She gave you a fruit that's supposed to make you feel....different and ugh Janna no, let us out, c'mon now! This is not cool! Me and star are supposed to just be friends....we're not....janna you better let us out soon or i'll-". The girl munched on more chips as she watched tom, "You can't get out till I get my stuff, and you can't resist it any longer either, your instincts are gonna kick in soon and that berry is already starting to kick in for her.".  
  
"Janna...", he growled under his breath, "You're going to pay for this...".  
  
"You'll thank me later, don't tell me you never wanted something like this before now...you totally did...", she was much too pleased with her plan going so well, and tom knew exactly how marco regularly felt in that moment. "You and star are already familiar with each other and you already dated, I wasn't gonna set you up with just any girl.....though i'll admit it would've been funny to trick brittney or even marco into this as well....but star was the best option since I knew you were already attracted to her....though just in case I sprayed her with something that outta catch your nose...I mean granted the spell means you'll basically bang anything you can get your claws on anyway but I thought it'd help."  
  
"You gave Star a succubus fruit! How did you even get one!?", he slammed his fist against the dome, and janna just ignored him. Janna considered every single part of this and granted, marco really should keep better track of his scissors if he didn't want to worry about janna using them to go collect whatever items she could get her greedy hands on. Besides, she always wanted to add a little spice to make things more interesting, and boy she couldn't hold back her excitement.  
  
"Oh relax Lucitor and enjoy the fun, you probably would've spent the night alone in your room anyway jacking off If i hadn't summoned you tonight, this is totally going to be an improvement to it, and heck, star looks excited!", Tom was about to protest when he felt Star's face against his leg, the fruit clearly kicking in by this point. There was a good reason Janna had bound Star, consumption of that fruit would make Star practically pounce on Tom and make her harder to control, it was as much for his safety as hers.  
  
Unfortunately Tom's time was running out to come up with any ulterior plans, feeling the moon's power kicking in and his pants getting tighter from it's magic. Janna already had pulled out her phone, ready to record as tom felt the wave of heat run through him as his mind got more clouded. His hand ran through star's hair, as the girl's head traveled, she could smell the instant lust he was emanating, her face and lips pressing against the front of his jeans hungrily. If she weren't tied up she'd probably have ripped them off right now.  
  
She kissed the mound, nuzzling it, lapping at it, she was hungry for it and the way she moved felt predatory, the demon feeling her soft cheeks and tongue against his length through his clothing and only starting to get tighter down there as the moon took further hold of him .  
  
And tom finally gave in, becoming fully enchanted by the moon and no longer himself, much to janna's delight.  
  
Time for the show to begin, her phone in hand and the record button pressed as it got perfect view of the royal exs. Honestly this had been her best ritual yet, everything had gone better then she ever could've expected it to go. She had so much research into this, so much to collect, so much reciting to make sure everything went according to plan. She'd never get to see a demon mating any other way and now she finally got her chance to see if demons were as good lovers as they were always rumored to be.  
  
"Tomm......mmmm.", star was fading into moans and whimpers, drawn to the aroma he was giving off, something she couldn't resist.  
  
Tom ignored janna as the other hand that wasn't on star pulled down his zipper, star getting a better smell from his underwear as her face traveled further. Tom at this point decided there was no reason to delay her any longer, her biting at the helm of his underwear as he pulled his pants and underwear down. Janna gasped in excitement, not one, but two lengths popping out, long, hard, rigged and pointed. Enhanced heavily by the moon as the princess quickly started licking one as the other pressed against her cheek.  
  
She may of been blindfolded but she knew what she was doing, their scents only encouraging each other.  
  
Her soft tongue and lips moving across both cocks to pleasure them both with delight. Tom was gasping at her, the touch of her tongue hitting his sensitive places seemed to really get to him, it was taking a lot for the demon to not jump star at the moment, or shove his cocks deep inside of her mouth. But he resisted, star liking from his balls to the tip, tongue flicking the tips and searching for the delicious and tempting aroma of precum to lap down, only making tom squirm a little more.  
  
She hummed as she did so, smacking her lips as if she were tasting something delectable.  
  
When she was ready, she was quick to deep throat one of his lengths without hesitation, both hands guiding her head as she gobbled him up, savoring him before she took him in and out over and over again like an animal. Her warm mouth consuming the demon over and over as her tounge ran down his length each and every time. Tom grunted and groaned, his other dick left unattended as he pulled star off him, catching his breath before grabbing both of his cocks with one hand and placing them both before the blonde's lips, puffing her cheeks as she attempted to take them both together. They were too big for her mouth but halfway was good enough for tom as cum dribbled out of star's mouth from both, the substance dripping down her chin.  
  
She swallowed them with ease as he pushed her throat on them a little more to make sure she swallowed more of him, seeing just how far she could go. She went far alright, consuming him as deep as she could, if she could see right now he knew she'd be looking straight into his eyes as she sucked him off, making sure he was watching her every movement as she pleasured him. Just the thought of it seemed to effect him, and he finally stopped resisting his urges on the girl.  
  
Tom quickly took off his shirt, fully removing his clothes and setting his tail free, ignoring janna entirely despite her watching and recording his naked demon body from all over.  
  
He was going to enjoy this no matter what, and he certainly wasn't in the mindset to care about anything other then using star to the full extent he could. Making sure every sensitive spot, every hidden beauty, every part of her body would face his wrath and he'd pleasure her as much as he could. He was not himself right now, but star was more then eager to do just the same on her end, and they were both in for one hell of a wild night together because of janna.  
  
He quickly pinned star to the floor, wiping at the cum dripping from her mouth as she licked at with with her tongue, his tail wagging behind him. He felt more preditorial, more like an animal then usual, with only one thing on his mind. A hand quick to go under star's dress, feeling against her waist as it went up her body and back down her legs, taking her tights with it. He removed her annoying shoes and tights from her legs, moving her dress up her body, her underwear exposed as the dress was pushed up to her chin.  
  
He was practically salivating.  
  
Star whimpered, bucking underneath him.  
  
"Tom....tom.....mmm....I want it...".  
  
Her thin bra and pink panties, so soft and silky, like her.  
  
It was like janna gift wrapped a big present for tom, like she had served star, naked, tied up with a bow just for him.  
  
He wasn't even sure where to start with his gift.  
  
His tongue started with her mouth, entering it happily as she fought him back, kissing him with such intensity that removing her from her restraints could only mean tom would be outmatched instantly. His tongue quickly went down her chin, between her breasts and down her stomach before going down her happy trail, stopping in front of her wet panties. He smelled her, his nose running against the silk as she whimpered, a tongue running against the wet spot.  
  
He ripped them away, holding her legs wide apart as his mouth dived for her clit with no hesitation, licking and mouth practically eating it as he attacked it with hunger and want. Her mewman pussy full on display for janna to also record as tom got a taste of her, practically having a feat on his end to taste her delicious honey and nectar from such a pink and soft flower. Her outer pussy lips he kissed a few times before spreading them apart with his fingers and licking up and down her honeypot with such lust and hunger he might as well have been eating her.  
  
Star screamed and cooed, enjoying every second of it as she felt his appendage inside of her, and tom thought she was the tastiest thing he'd ever eaten.  
  
It was clearly killing her inside to not be able to do too much at the moment as tom tasted her in front of her hungry face, claws leaving marks on her legs from his feasting. Tom was more beastly then he usually was, which was just what janna needed as she tried to keep herself from giggling too much as she recorded the scene, trying to get a good angle of tom's mouth pulling and eating at the princess's soft lips, tongue prodding inside of her and playing with her clit. Star moaning and gasping as janna proceeded to get overhead shots and even zoomed in at times as tom flicked star's clit before sucking on it.  
  
There was something insanely hot about seeing a monster devour his soft prey in such a way, even thrilling.   
  
"Niccceee....", Janna said to herself, watching tom push a couple of long fingers inside of the princess, working them inside as kisses marked the outside of her lower lips. She was desperately close to finishing and it only egged tom to go on faster. The girl buckling as she began to squirt all over the demon's fingers, tom's gaze getting more lustful and predatory at watching her squirm. When this whole thing did end tom would return to his normal awkward self, but it was fascinating to see him go full demon, as he rarely did that nowadays.  
  
He sat himself up and teased his cocks along the mewman's flower, dragging them on the lips and between them as they instead moved to her chest. Star could feel her bra being pushed up, her breasts...as small as they were, felt freedom. She was soft, especially in comparison to tom's more rough skin as his hands felt and played with her mounds, thumbs rubbing against the nipples and pinching them before his two cocks started to rut in between the breasts, almost like a tease as a hand squeezed one breast and another traveled back to the girl's clit once again.  
  
Tom's tail wagging in delight as the princess groaned.  
  
Even in this state, tom liked foreplay.  
  
Tom's growls were even more demon then usual, more possessive, his voice wasn't even the same. Janna could almost just barely hear him possessively call star "Mine" under his breath and between his grunts as he rut against the girl's chest, a finger going inside of her as star sobbed. "I want it...I want it so bad....t-tom....", Janna had never seen star like this before, she'd never seen the girl so horny in her life, she was so wet that pushing his fingers inside of her felt so easy for tom.  
  
Was this typical mating for demons? Were they normally such teasers? She'd probably have to write that down...maybe need more data.  
  
Janna had honestly been expecting tom to immediately get right to the action, but this was far more fascinating for her research. Trying to get multiple angles and even some pictures, though she had to admit, watching tom finger and whisper dirty words to her best friend sorta made her wish she made herself the sacrifice. Not to say this wasn't entertaining, because it was and provided way better footage, but those two dicks....well they were way more tempting then whatever marco was packing.  
  
As cum coated star's chest and face, Janna could feel her extra hand starting to wander under her skirt a little and towards her panties, she hadn't intended to get involved at all directly, but then again.....why not? As long as she still got what she needed. The demon prince in the midst of recovering over the princess as he licked off his fingers, star was panting desperately under him and his eyes wandered to her tied hands and blindfold and janna's hand had already went under the waistband of her panties when tom quickly shoved his mouth onto star's, removing her blindfold and ripping apart the fabric that bound her hands.  
  
And quickly, as their tongues met, star, with control of her hands again, quickly grabbed into the demon.  
  
Her dress and bra discarded, leaving her just as bare as she attacked him almost like a wild animal herself.  
  
Clawing at his body, tugging on his horns...she was more scary then _**him**_.   
  
"Wow.....", Janna said, a finger rubbing at her own clit, before two fingers spread her lips, making it easier as she rubbed at herself. Maybe their lust was starting to rub off on her a little, her smile getting wider as tom managed to pin star down on the ground. She got more alert as she raced to get the best view, if she missed the grand event then why did she even do this at all? Tom's dicks lining up to take her in both holes, tom not even bothering to prep her as his cocks pushed inside of the princess to the helm, making her scream and cry out.  
  
Now THAT was the money shot she had been going for, getting amazing view of tom's dick deep inside of star's folds and tight asshole and judging from tom's reaction, she was tight, and deliciously so.  
  
"That's it tom", janna said between moans, "Fuck her, make her cum for the camera.....".  
  
Star's legs being pushed open as the demon quickly got to work on her, almost as if he wanted janna to get the perfect view of him in action, both lengths filling star to the brim as he moved in and out of her, sliding against her walls and pleasuring her as any good demon should. If Star had been a demon herself it'd probably be a little different on her end, as in ways it almost seemed like normal tom was in there, trying not to really hurt star if possible.  
  
Though having two cocks inside you was bound to hurt no matter how much tom may of been holding himself back.  
  
Star could barely even speak, and tom quickly bent over her, allowing her to hold onto him as he kept going with his love-making, kissing down her neck and body in delight as he pleasured the girl. Though janna at this point had gotten a little more distracted on her end, her skirt and panties dropping down her legs, her one hand still trying to record and her other touching herself. Tom was so going to kill her when he turned back to normal, but maybe he'd thank her later.  
  
Maybe.  
  
She got a little too caught up in her actions, at least that became obvious when two fingers started pushing inside her and she barely registered that the couple had changed positions. Tom now above star, who had turned around, the demon working her doggy style. Struggling to record it and work herself at the same time, god did they have to be so...so.....hot? Honestly why Star broke up with this guy was beyond her, he seemed to be perfect.  
  
His dick seemed to melt inside of her, both of them actually.  
  
There was a certain sexiness you got with monsters and demons you could never get from a regular joe like marco was, janna couldn't help but wonder what else she could convince tom to do to star in the future with his powers and abilities and the idea enthralled her. Tom was ramming into the princess and watching the demon pull in and out of her dripping folds was beautiful, tom seemed to work her to the core, and she was dripping so beautifully. Janna struggling to zoom in closer to star's dripping cunt to get a perfect view of tom slamming deep inside of it.  
  
And her fingers went deep inside of her own pussy, pulling in and out as she watched tom growl more aggressively, pinning star down further and biting into her neck as janna was able to get the money shot. Tom finally came, cum dripping from both of star's holes, and onto the rug underneath them, it was glorious. Especially as Tom reached down and rubbed at star's clit, making her squirt and finish up as well, satisfying the princess who was drooling in pleasure on the carpet over the hot demon above her.  
  
Tom already pulling out of the princess, his tongue training down her back before stopping to lick at her gaping hole, then prodding her lips, inserting himself inside for a taste and tongue fucking her. He had the tongue for it after all, long and slick, and janna almost imagined it inside her as well as she picked up speed fingering herself. Trying to record tom's tongue inside of star as janna was trying to get herself to cum was probably not the best of ideas, she wanted good footage of tom in action after all.  
  
Though it was soon becoming too much for her, her insides were building up and they were aching for more release. Janna almost wondered if tom somewhat knew what he was doing and was trying to mess with her as he laid himself down, coaxing the tired princess over to him. And star eagerly scooted over to sit on his face, moving her body up and down as tom kept his tongue as stiff as possible, giving janna a full view of star's breasts bouncing, coated in some of the demon's seed, and her wet folds welcoming tom's slick tongue inside of her, slamming down on it over and over again.  
  
Tom's hands reaching up to touch star's breasts, and reaching down to tease her clit as his tongue pressed deeper.  
  
Star even reached forward to grab the two dicks laid out for her with one hand, trying to stroke them both as once as tom rubbed against a nipple and her clit at the same time.  
  
"Yeah that's it....keep going....keep going....f-fuck....", janna said under some pleasured whimpers, pressing deeper and swirling her clit more.  
  
Star's moans were getting so much more vocal, so much more sensual, janna scooted herself closer to the the dome to get a full view of all the action before her, wanting to watch star cum all over tom's tongue. Though as she pressed inside herself deeper, she felt another moan coming and this time, she finished in her panties, her legs kicking in the air. A big wet spot left behind as she kept on recording the couple, star jerking off her demon partner, though she seemed to have taken interest in janna's climax judging from a slight glance as janna moaned and cried out a little.  
  
Though as tom pushed star further on his tongue, her juices flooded down his mouth, making it wetter then the first time he had eaten her out, and inside of star getting off she could feel the tongue moving around inside of her. It pushed and prodded her insides, lapping up whatever it could inside her tightness. Tom probably would've gone further, in fact he almost seemed to be about to join a finger inside of star with his tongue, but star leapt off of him and continued to stroke him.  
  
Tom, lapping at his lips, then noticed something was different.  
  
Sitting up, he could see the tired janna lying on the floor, still trying to record, but it seemed after she climaxed she had moved a little more then she should have. The ashes that helped keep the portal stable had been slightly kicked and the portal had vanished, meaning star and tom were no longer trapped inside of janna's sex dome to keep them from getting out before she was finished with them. And Janna was left vulnerable, tired, and her panties soaked as she tried to pull her skirt and panties back up her body.  
  
Janna herself didn't seem to have noticed yet, trying to pull herself together before she screwed everything up from getting too horny over watching her friends have sex in front of her.  
  
Though Tom was fast, and before she had time to notice he'd already grabbed her by the feet and pulled her over to where he and star were. Janna let out a bit of a yelp, this was not part of the plan at all, she had the dome for a reason, to keep them inside and her on the outside. But seems her masturbating and attempts to get a bit too close to the scene had betrayed her in the end, now she was up and close with the demon, his dicks inches in front of her.  
  
She held up her phone.  
  
Well if she wasn't close enough before, she was getting a REALLY good view now.  
  
Tom didn't even wait, he grabbed janna's skirt and her panties, boots, and skirt were ripped right off, her wet pussy exposed to the human and the demon. She could feel star behind her, pushing up her shirt and bra to cup her as tom positioned himself between janna's legs, his claws spreading her lips apart before he kissed at it and started licking up and down. Tom was eating her out as he did star, his fangs pulling on her lips and tongue prodding and wriggling inside of her.  
  
And Janna was recording all of it, her camera getting perfect frontal views of tom's attack on her pussy, god no wonder star was acting how she was, tom knew how to eat someone out, that was for sure. He paid special attention to her clit, tongue curling around it and his thumbs playing with it for the camera, he even spread janna's pussy for the show as he licked and sucked every lip and then inserted his fingers inside of the human. Janna getting perfect footage of the demon pushing inside of her as she cried out in pleasure.  
  
"Oh god.....fuck.....fuck yeah.....go tom....keep going..."  
  
His fingers were so hot, and his mouth was so warm and slick.  
  
Janna had gotten into this mess on accident though part of her wondered if a small part of her brain wanted this to happen, that after seeing the demon touch and make love to her best friend she wanted the same and made she her friends could put her in this exact situation. She did imagine herself in the place of star when recording though honestly having star to join in was a bonus in her book as star massaged her breasts in her grip, pushing her shirt and bra up enough to show them off entirely.  
  
Though considering how horned up star still was what came next should not have been a surprise for the human as star removed her hands from janna and climbed over her to kiss tom, sitting on janna's face and forcing janna to meet star's other lips in hers. Now it was just hard to record at all without being able to see but if she angled the phone correctly she could see the couple kissing before eating janna out together, fingering her and their tongues meeting every once in a while as they licked inside of her.  
  
Why did they have to make it look so hot?  
  
Janna was already wriggling from the two of them but star was clearly asking for some attention as she rolled her hips and janna gave it her best shot, licking and lapping at star, trying to pleasure her how tom had been earlier and taste the pussy tom had enjoyed so much and salivated over. No wonder tom loved it so much, star was so intoxicating down there, something about her aroma was addicting and her juices so flowery and sweet. Not to mention they were mixed in with the fluids from tom's mouth and cum as is, janna licking eagerly at the already stretched hole and clit.  
  
"Oh....oh god....".  
  
Then she licked more up, her free hand moving aside star's cheeks slightly to lick her pink hole, "I didn't know you tasted so good star....oh...fuck, keep eating my pussy guys.....k-keep going....".  
  
Star gasped into janna's clit on her end, feeling the girl lap at the hole more, fingers prodding at it as she went back to the pussy before inserting one in. Tom had already been here as is and the hole was already a little stretched and gaped, but it only made it easier for the girl to stick her tongue inside with her fingers, her camera moving from recording tom and star's hard work between her legs, to getting a good view of her licking and fingering the princess.  
  
Even lapping at her clit more to make sure she got footage of star riding on her face and her juices running down her lips, star's libido was so different after taking the berries and janna could feel her cumming in her mouth as she pressed her fingers deeper. Though this only made tom go rougher and janna moaned inside of the princess's asshole, pulling out her tongue as she quickly got footage of her squirting for her inhuman companions, who cleaned up the mess with their tongues happily.  
  
Nothing says couple like eating someone out together.  
  
As they removed themselves from janna her clothes were a mess and her lower half was both roughed up and covered in cum and spit, not to mention markings.  
  
Janna felt tired, having to catch her breath as she laid out on the rug, her phone had been removed from her hand by star, who was getting great footage of janna's body and the mess it was, and janna didn't even have the energy to fight her for it. Lying there as tom came up and removed the rest of her clothes to expose her naked body for the camera, his beastly side suckling on one of her breasts for the phone's footage as he closed tighter around the dark nipple. Star got closer, though by closer it meant between janna's thighs and rutting their crotches against each other as a leg was propped on star's shoulder.  
  
Janna didn't even fight it as their clits slammed together, she just let it all happened and let them play with her, tom wasted not time moving and was above her in no time at all. His dicks were already entering her mouth from above and janna accepted them happily into her warm mouth, star was now getting all the important footage and angles with the phone in hand and she just wanted to enjoy the moment. Tom's warmness in her mouth, his rough hands on her body, star's clit rutting against her own, she had no idea how long this entire evening would go on but part of her wanted it to be for forever.  
  
Though in her favor, she had the footage to remember every detail of it.  
  
Every warm feeling, every time star or tom kissed her between fucking her, every hand across her body.  
  
She almost chocked on tom he was so big, how star handled him when she did it was beyond the human but then again star was magical. She fell limp, unable to suck or lick tom as he finished and she came again for star, tired and unable to do anymore. But as tom approached her again, pressing his cock between her legs, and one happily pressing against her hole he clearly had more energy to claim another girl tonight. Janna was spent, sweaty and barely able to resist as tom pushed inside of her, a hand weakly coming down to spread her pussy lips for him.  
  
"Oh god.....fuck yes....put it in.....i want it....".  
  
Her pussy was easy to slip inside and eat the demon dick, but the only lube for her other hole was tom's cum and a little spit, and it ached as it went inside her caverns, tom's grunting signalling just how tight she was around him as well.  
  
Tom was even warmer inside of her here then her mouth, and his ridges against her only made janna moan more.  
  
And Tom didn't wait, star holding her down as tom thrusted in and out of the human like he had done on star earlier. Tom was so horned up he'd probably have mated with anyone who had been in within a few feet of him, and a twisted part of janna now wished she had REALLY tricked marco into the situation as well just to see tom pinning him down and having more of his usual fun as well. But that could wait for another time, she'd have 5 years to prepare for it.  
  
She remembered what she said about making babies from this earlier and in her daze she almost liked the idea of tom breeding them both, making them moms after this and doing it again and again, though that was maybe the sex high talking, this was kinda the point of the pheromones after all.  
  
That didn't stop her from wiggling and moaning words from her lips though, "That's it tom, cum inside me....I want it....fuck me and star till we can't walk....fuck us till we're pregnant with your babies....god.....never stop, i want it so bad.....ah.....cum inside my womb....and never stop.". Star rubbed one her nipples, only making janna cry out even more, "Fuck...star....god you guys feel so amazing.....fuck....god.....keep going....fuck me.....oh god...".  
  
Tom's lengths were inhumane, and they felt it as the ridges dragged against her walls, in fact she was almost sure something about them made her more sensitive then usual. Maybe it was normal or maybe the moon enhanced it but either way she could feel herself build up again as tom found her g-spot, slamming inside of her. Her ass already felt so wide and so red, she wondered who tom thought was tighter and better to fuck, her or star.   
  
Though after this wore off, tom's memory was bound to be too hazy to say one or the other..  
  
But she felt herself drool and she was so numb that as tom came again she barely cared or noticed, she felt so full, and laid about as tom pulled out of her, rubbing his cocks along her breasts and letting whatever was left dribble onto her chest. Star happily leaped into tom's arms, ready for another go, though janna was sure time would be wearing off rather soon at this point, the phone lying against the wall and recording the three by it's lonesome.  
  
Tom happily slid inside of star on what would probably be their last time before everything wore off, grabbing at her body wherever he could put his claws as star rode him herself. Her folds happily welcoming the return of the monster cock that had just been inside of the human on the floor. Janna was much too spent and took a moment to get herself in order, hearing the moans and grunts of the couple nearby mating for what felt like the 10th time tonight.  
  
She felt cum pool outside of her body as she waited for everything to feel less numb, though as she moved her legs she had to admit she felt good. Tom had just ravaged her like a wild animal, something he never would've done otherwise, and it was amazing. She even had footage of it to blackmail tom with or better yet, mess with marco. Maybe if she had enough time she could jar up some of the demon's fluids leaving her to go with her video.  
  
Her legs opened wide, a hand reaching down to touch her cunt, "Oh man.....hhh.....i'm...so.....wow...".  
  
Though as she looked up, it seems tom had realized his time was limited as much, star riding him steadily before star was turned around and pressed against janna's body, face to face. Tom pushed back inside star, but his second dick found it's way inside janna, penetrating both flowers at once to make the most of the last few minutes of being powered. Star's soft body clutched onto janna's, their perky breasts against each other, and janna only moaned into star's mouth as the blonde went in for a kiss, shoving her tongue inside.  
  
It was enthralling, all of it, it was more then anything she could've hoped for.  
  
Tom in the moment was a dominant monster god and they were his willing toys here to please him and mate with him, it truly was a fantasy come to life.  
  
Their sexs both violated as he fucked them both at once, clawing their bodies and leaving marks, tom thrusting deeper and harder into the both of them. Star's juices were leaking right onto janna's own pussy, they were rubbing up against each other so much it was no wonder this was a thing demons loved, it almost felt as they rubbed against each other and tom slammed into both of them they were connecting and bonding in some strange mating ritual. A threesome with star and tom was not what janna had in mind, but she couldn't complain, very little could claim to be lucky enough to have slept with two of the most powerful royals in the multiverse.  
  
The sweaty slapping flesh was addicting and she lost it when star grabbed her hand and they both reached down between their bodies to rub at each other at tom went faster, trying to make each other cum first. The demon's tail happily wagged at the sight of the girls as he wrapped his arms around them, pressing deep, and came one last time as his seed filled their wombs together. Star was quick after and did not stop rubbing at the human's clit until janna gave out and came as well as she rolled their lips together, and tom had finally run his course, falling limp to the floor and panting like mad.  
  
Star rolled off of janna, on the gross floor as well, her body displayed out and was so full of tom's cum she couldn't fill any more inside her, it was leaking out onto the rug. They were so spent, but as much as janna probably wished it wouldn't end, if they had gone any longer she'd be unable to really move as they kept using her, so a chance to really breath and relax was more then fine at this point. Though janna herself could feel cum leaking from her pussy, globs of it.  
  
She was full and warm, practically glowing.  
  
Janna crawled over to her phone, removing it from the wall despite how tired she was, took a few snaps of the tired individuals and herself and finally ended the recording. She would have more then enough footage of what happened at this point, enough to never forget every single detail. Her partners had fallen asleep, tired and with the magic starting to wear off on the both of them, sweaty, sticky and most likely achy. It might take them all a week to slowly go back to normal.  
  
Man, that all really just happened....didn't it?  
  
She quickly passed out on the floor soon after, her body finally had enough.

* * *

  
  
Janna hadn't properly talked to star and tom for weeks since, star not speaking to her in class and tom not speaking to her period. She wondered if the situation had made them angry though she couldn't be too surprised since they didn't tend to take kindly to janna tricking them like this, especially not tom. She was not a very guilt-ridden person, honestly she rarely felt bad at all, though she had to admit she missed star talking to her and doing the crazy missions they loved to do so much together.  
  
Maybe considering how close they were, marco might even have known what janna had done by this point.  
  
When she had finally awoken that night she had basically packed up her things, got dressed and bolted, leaving the two naked royals lying on the floor nearby and back to their old selves. She had left without a word out of star's window and that night uploaded all her footage off her phone to add to her database. She spent those weeks taking notes and sketching as she watched the videos over and over, printing out the photos as well to place in her book, though it became a little more then research soon enough.  
  
Whenever she wasn't taking notes, she could feel her hand go under her pajama pants and between her legs, thinking back to that night and how her partners played with her and she almost imagined her fingers were theirs. They were licking her slowly, star's clit was rutting against hers, and tom was deep inside of her, finishing inside of her walls before moving back to star. Giving janna a show right after being filled to the brim and bloated.  
  
The videos of them having sex and violating her, their moans and gasps, just made the masturbation all the better.  
  
She nearly got caught a few times, especially since she got into a habit of doing it naked, shoving a dildo inside of her as she watched the footage of tom raming inside inside of her. Lucky for her, her parents didn't question her much at all and the stuff she did, hiding under the sheets with the dildo still inside of her. She was addicted to these videos now, and it was stuck in her mind so often, she couldn't not think about that night even if she tried not to.  
  
Though when it was all said and done, with star not speaking to her, it left janna with a little sadness that she might never experience anything like that ever again.   
  
Not even with Star.  
  
No more demon rituals, no more girls nights, no more pranks.  
  
For once she felt....guilt, maybe she lost her best friend that night.  
  
Though as she headed home from the campus one day in sadness and shame, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and as she turned around she found herself in the presence of a handsome demon and a familiar blonde princess. Janna was half expecting them to rage at her but then she took a closer look to find that they were....holding hands? The princess's fingers were tightly intertwined with the demon's and janna put two and two together rather quickly as she looked between them in shock.  
  
Tom coughed into his fist, fixing up his hair, he still seemed mad but whatever he wanted to say he needed to keep himself as calm as possible. Star squeezed his hand and tom rested his long arm on his hips, "Alright janna, we need to have a talk....like about what happened. I don't have the greatest memory of what happened.....it was a blur mostly...but star seemed to have had a better grasp of everything so well....you do realize how much what you did was bad right? Y'know, tricking us into having sex for you to record? And watch like a creep?!".  
  
Janna didn't say anything, huffing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty ticked off at what you did...especially since you didn't even tell star about what you were doing....that was totally not cool of you at all", he grumbled, before sighing and letting off some steam, "But...after we woke up and you ditched us...me and star may of....rekindled our old flame a bit....cleaning up the mess you caused. And to that I at least will kinda thank you for....". Star smirked, kissing the demon's cheek, "Oh after _**that**_ experience, we rekindled a _**little**_ more then a _**flame**_.....been a fun few weeks....I think tom likes being bottom more then he cares to admit".  
  
Star's hand removed itself from tom's and got a little further down his lower back, tom becoming red-faced.  
  
" _ **Anyways**_.....so despite everything....and we've been unsure how to go about this for awhile.....star wants to invite you over....sometime again, with us. This time without your fruits or tricks or anything.....", janna felt hot suddenly as star groped tom playfully from behind as he moved her hand away as to not attract attention. "We'd invite marco but we'll see about it after some time and when things are WAY less strange, it was completely awkward having me hide in star's closet after he returned home so he didn't find out about what you did....besides....we already know what you're about already...so no surprises anymore", star giggled, "Sorry for not saying anything, we've needed time to figure out how to feel about what happened, plus now since me and tom are dating again, I kinda wanted to focus some more time on him for a bit....he gets lonely sometimes.".  
  
Janna seemed still in disbelief, and partial amusement considering the situation at hand.  
  
"You guys are asking me for a _**threesome**_? After I basically tricked you into having sex? Jeeze Lucitor I didn't know you and star thought my pussy was THAT good.".  
  
Tom grumbled, janna was not much from shying away was she?  
  
"Look, as long as you don't pull that stunt again, star's chill with me fucking you for her to watch for eternity, she wants to get you back for tricking her, and if i don't do it, she will.", he said quietly, "As for me....well....you managed to get me and star back together somehow so I guess I might as well repay you for that anyway I can...but if you do that again, you're going to be in serious trouble". Tom was still not on good terms with janna but he did actually seem thankful to her in some way for what she did for him so that was a win in janna's book honestly. The girl smiled rather evilly, looking to star especially.  
  
Not only were they still friends, but star was offering up her pussy and her boyfriend's dick for free when janna pleased? Perhaps what happened was a little effed up, but janna had to admit, this was a pretty great bonus to their friendship.   
  
And as she got close enough to slip a hand under star's skirt and panties, she felt more powerful then she had before in her life.  
  
"Well, how soon you wanna start? I honestly _**should**_ get some research on if tom's as good as he is in bed without a lust moon...for clearly pure research purposes".   
  
And as her eyes were met with star's mischievous blue ones, tom knew he was in for one hell of a night tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> no i'm not dead
> 
> i was sitting on this for awhile
> 
> might have more ideas i'll do....someday


End file.
